Hidden Love
by Louise Zoe
Summary: Willow is at the Bronze with her boyfriend Alexander 'Xander' Harris and Buffy Summers. She meets new guy Oz and what she doesn't know is that feelings will change and tensions will rise


The characters in my story are not mine. Also I totally ship Willow and Oz. Also in this Willow is open as a witch and doesn't know Oz as she is with Xander.

Please let me know what you think. My first ever fanfic. Might add more chapters but only if you want me to

Chapert 1. The meet

For dear Willow, life in Sunnydale was never the same after meeting Slayer Buffy Summers, for it was that day Willow came out as a Witch. But one night they were at the Bronze. Alexander 'Xander' Harris was waiting on Willow and Buffy as they walked in. And that was the day Willow had an all important choice to make

"Hey Willow I'm gonna get us a drink" Buffy said as she made her way to the bar. There was a band playing in The Bronze and one person had caught Willow's attention. The guitarist with spiky hair. As Willow made her way towards the stage the mystery man looked up and smiled at her. Naturally, Willow inwardly cursed herself for being attracted to the strange man because she was with Xander.

"Hey Will. Enjoying the music?" Xander asked as he hugs her from behind. She blushes as she nods, her eyes starting to sparkle. She was glad that Xander couldn't see it because he was still a bit unsure about her being a witch. The mystery man looked up at Willow and his eyes went a different colour for a split second.

As the band finished, Willow went over to the stage and looked at the guitarist. She stuck out her hand to him and smiled very gently

"hi, I'm Willow" she said

After he had finished playing, Oz looked up and spotted a ginger haired woman watching him from the stage. He was mesmerised by her. She stood there and watched but he soon looked away when another boy came up behind her and drew her eyes away

"damn. She's cute as well" he whispered but looked up to see her looking at him again, her eyes shining in the dim lighting. Oz couldn't help it when his eyes changed colour. He cursed himself for it.

As the band drew to a close, Oz put his guitar away and turned around. There was the woman who had been watching him all night. He was startled but looked at her face. She wasn't showing any signs of being scared

"hi, I'm Willow" she said as she held her hand out. Oz took it and shook her hand, smiling back at her

"I'm Oz." he said and watched her blush softly. Oz smirked but saw the boy glaring at him. He growled softly and knew the boy heard it but didn't think Willow would have done. He saw her step back in fear

"oh no. No. Wasn't at you Willow. Honest" he stuttered but it was too late. Willow had ran off. He kicked himself for being a werewolf. He packed away his guitar but heard a male cough behind him. Oz groaned inwardly and turned back around. Standing there was the boy who was with Willow

"you don't know me and I don't know you. Stay away from my girl" he threatened and stormed off. Oz flipped him off and went backstage so that he could go into the cage and not hurt people at all

Willow was furious when she heard what Xander had done. She told him to get out of the house and leave her alone. She couldn't believe he had told some stranger to leave her be. It was like she couldn't make friends. Willow wept into her pillow as she heard the door go. She went downstairs and was shocked

"oh. Oz... How did you find out where I live?" she asked while hiding her eyes from him. Willow muttered a spell and her eyes were dried in seconds. She smiled at Oz but the smile didnt quite reach her eyes

"Willow, I spoke to Buffy. She told me you were upset. Me and Buffy are friends. Listen, about what that boy said to me, just so you know. I can stay away from you. You are like the moon to me Willow. It's addictive and so are you" he said as he gently held her hand. Willow pulled him into the house and kissed him gently.

"oh Oz, that is so sweet. That boy thoughis my boyfriend but I feel like I have known you for ages. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here." she said as tears started to fall again. She hated the fact that she had kissed him but she knew that there was a part of her who wanted change

**To be continued.****...**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hey guys please let me know what you thought of this. Means a lot to me_


End file.
